Seeking Comfort
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Set post 2x12, so spoilers for that episode! Just a whole lot of fluff all around and lots of comfort for Magnus! Magnus/Alec/Jace slashy threesome


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Seeking Comfort || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Seeking Comfort – And Not Being Denied

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), hurt/comfort, aftermath of torture, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairing: Simon/Clary

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis

Summary: Post 02x12 "You Are Not Your Own"! When Jace was freed from Valentine and from the City of Bones, he was damaged deep down. All the cocky smirks and attitude won't do to cover it up fully. And now that he sees much of his own pain in Magnus, he uses his own experience to reach out to Magnus and help. Alec all the while tries to help Clary.

 **Seeking Comfort**

 _And Not Being Denied_

Jace felt kind of high. He wasn't quite sure how to identify this feeling, but he had a hunch that it was 'happiness'. Not exactly a feeling he was particularly familiar with. But the fact that he had family – family who actually _cared_ about him, who had been willing to negotiate with Valentine to secure his safety – it was... odd. He had a grandmother. Sure, there had been no grand hugging and such, but Jace had kind of a good feeling about this. Which, in itself, was never a good thing. Because whenever Jace was happy, something disastrous happened and the source of said happiness was taken away from him. He was very used to that, really.

His fingers were wrapped tightly around the ring he was now wearing around his neck. Jace Herondale. He had a family, a family that had not given him up. They had died. For months now, he had thought they might have been such loyal followers of Valentine that they had simply given him up. But no. No, he had not been given up. Not consciously at least.

"Guys, I'm home", called Jace out loudly.

He tried to dampen the excitement in his voice. He wanted to share that warm, unusual happiness with his boyfriends, but... He was also very aware of the fact that Magnus most likely was not quite in the mood for much. Jace frowned as he entered the living room, just to find a nearly apathetic Magnus sitting on the couch, with a rather desperately confused Alec next to him. Alec sighed and got off the couch to greet Jace. He grasped the ring around Jace's neck curiously.

"Nice jewelry", stated Alec softly while wrapping his free arm around Jace's waist.

Jace smiled as he let his parabatai pull him into a brief kiss, hands resting against Alec's chest. "Present from the inq... from my grandmother."

"Yeah. We... should talk about that. Later", grunted Alec with a short nod, turning to look at Magnus. "For now... I... I tried talking to him, but... I just don't know what to _say_ , Jace."

"It's okay", whispered Jace gently, kissing Alec's jawline. "It's been a rollercoaster day for us all. Do you want me to... try talking to our warlock?"

Alec looked displeased by that, because he hated not being in control, but if he was being honest with himself, after the day he has had, he could really use a moment to himself too. First one of his boyfriends was being body-switched with the enemy and tortured and nearly killed, then his _other_ boyfriend got kidnapped by the sociopath who had hijacked boyfriend number one's body.

"I'd pay to see you talk about feelings", joked Alec lamely, nose buried in Jace's hair.

Jace huffed and elbowed the archer before he walked over to Magnus to sit down next to him, gently taking one of Magnus' hands. "Hey, Mag. How... How do you feel, babe?"

Magnus turned to look at Jace with frighteningly dull eyes. "My head is clogged with thoughts and memories I... I had buried so deep in my subconscious, I thought they might never resurface."

Jace sighed softly and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Magnus' in a gentle touch. "I know. It'll... It'll take a lot of time to bury them again, Mag. But I know you will."

"You sound so sure of that", snorted Magnus doubtfully.

"Because you're _so strong_ ", whispered Jace gently, tilting his head to kiss Magnus. "So, if I can do it, then damn if you can't. You survived so long feeling alone, but now you got Alec and me to help you with this, you know? We'll help you. We're there for you, Mag."

Alec smiled softly as he sat down on Magnus' other side. For someone who hated talking about feelings, Jace was doing a pretty good job of it. Alec gently took Magnus' other head and leaned in to kiss the warlock too after him and Jace parted. Magnus looked a little dazed and his eyes regained at least part of the sparkle Alec had grown to love so much.

"Jace is right", agreed Alec softly. "You're so strong, Magnus. And... Remember how Jace was when we got him back from Valentine? The nightmares? Panic attacks? You and I, we managed to help him through it and he's getting better. Now it's your turn to let me and Jace help you."

"Yeah. All you gotta do is talk to your 'nagging but well-meaning boyfriends', just as I did", grinned Jace mischievously. "You gotta talk about what... what's hurting you. We'll do our best to help."

They had already gone through all of this with Jace, back after he had finally been freed from the City of Bones. He had moved in with Magnus and the couple had heard Jace's screams at night, his nightmares and flashbacks. Magnus and Alec had forced themselves into Jace's pain, forced him to open up and talk to them and lean onto them for comfort, until he slowly got better and until he slowly fell for them. Still, somehow Alec was not used to _Magnus_ needing comfort. Magnus was always the strong one, had been back when it had only been Magnus and Alec and had been when Jace had joined their relationship. Now Magnus needed them and Alec would be damned if he didn't do everything to make Magnus feel safe, loved and protected too.

"It... made me... remember, my mother... her death. The pain and loneliness", whispered Magnus, voice breaking. "I.. I felt like that little boy again, all alone and afraid and unloved."

"But you aren't", stated Alec firmly, kissing Magnus' cheek. "You're not a little boy anymore. You're an incredibly strong and powerful High Warlock. You're not alone or unloved anymore. You have Jace and me, who we both love you _so much_. That... all of that is in your past. You lived through it and you _survived_ it. We are your future. We're here for you."

Jace smiled softly at him over Magnus' shoulder and Alec could just return that smile. All he had needed had been a little push into the right direction to know what to do to make his boyfriend feel better. Magnus relaxed a little between them, leaning back some and sighing.

"It'll take time", whispered Jace as he kissed Magnus' cheek. "But we're here for you. We'll be here for you. As annoyingly persistence and caring and doting as you two have been when I got out of prison. We're not going to let you down, Magnus Bane. You're not alone."

And for the first time since this body-switch disaster had ended, Magnus offered them the smallest smile. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was a good start. They were going to fix this. Together.

"How about for now, we go to bed?", suggested Alec.

"Yes, that is a brilliant idea, Alexander", agreed Magnus softly.

With that, the three of them made their way to their bedroom and went on to curl together on said bed, with Magnus in the center, being sheltered from either side by one of his Shadowhunters.

/break\

"Jace", whispered Alec, voice rough with sleep. "You awake?"

"Mh...", grunted the blonde, cracking one eye open as he snuggled up more to Magnus. "Wha...?"

"You... You should go and talk to Clary", sighed Alec reluctantly.

"...Say that again", grunted Jace, suddenly more awake. "I think that's like the first time since we _met_ Clary that you want me to interact with her, Mister Jealousy."

"Shut up", grunted Alec and rolled his eyes. "There's just... something that happened yesterday, when we went to rescue you and get Magnus' body back..."

"Yeah?", asked Jace softly, confusion written all over his face.

"Clary's special runes. They didn't work lately", stated Alec, also keeping his voice low so they wouldn't wake their warlock. "Sebastian, he... he said a lot of stuff to her. About pain. How her runes stopped working after you told her that you're not her brother. How the pain of losing all her family – with Jocelyn's death and Valentine's... personality and now learning that you're not actually her brother – how that left her feeling lonely. Without a family." Alec paused for a long moment. "I remember you when you first came to us, Jace. You were defensive and lonely. You thought you had no family. I don't... I may not be very fond of Clary, but she doesn't deserve to feel that way."

"You're so sweet", grinned Jace teasingly as he leaned over to kiss Alec. "Okay. You... take care of our warlock, I go and talk to Clary. I could bring breakfast home with me when I get back?"

"That sounds like a good plan, love", agreed Alec, lips chasing Jace's for another brief kiss.

Jace smiled pleased and leaned down to also place a gentle kiss on Magnus' lips before sneaking out of the bed and getting dressed to go and see Clary at the Jade Wolf. Honestly, she really needed an actual home – and so did Simon. When Jace knocked, Simon opened the door and glowered at him.

"Jace. What a surprise", sighed Simon pointedly, with that same hostile jealousy as he used to.

Jace frowned for just a moment. "I wanted to talk to Clary."

"Yeah, really not a surprise", grunted Simon. "You know you're not her brother and suddenly, you waltz back in after you pulled away from her for so long."

Jace's eyebrows drew together even more. "You and Alec. You could start a club, really. Look, I'm not _interested_ in Clary. I'm not going to try and get between you two. I want to talk to Clary."

"About what?", asked Clary as she emerged behind Simon, still messy-haired.

Jace slipped past Simon and looked at Clary softly. "About... Alec told me what Sebastian said to you yesterday. That you... feel lonely, like you don't have family, since I told you that I'm not your brother. I just..." Jace paused, awkwardly, not looking at her, cheeks flushed just a bit. "After I told you, I... I kind of... criedintoAlec'sarms. Because... I felt the same way. The reason I didn't tell you right away was because I wanted this too. I felt so happy to have a family again, just to have it ripped away again. Telling you had made it feel real and I didn't want it to be real. I wanted... family. Blood family." Another pause in which Jace mulled his words over. "I... I guess I have blood family now, with the inquisitor. My grandmother. Still need to get used to that. But... But family doesn't have to be blood to be family. Luke is your family, he is your father far more than Valentine ever could or was. The Lightwoods, they're my family far more than Valentine ever was and more than a grandmother I never knew about. You and I... we're good together. Having a sister to rely on like that, it was... different than with Izzy. I don't... I don't want this to take that away from us. You and I, we can be siblings, even if we're not blood. I want to be your brother."

"...So not the confession I expected", muttered Simon softly as he watched them hug.

"Yeah, well, I kind of got used to thinking of Clary as my _sister_. Learning she's not didn't just magically turn a switch", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes. "Your Climon is safe. Name trademarked by Izzy, by the way. And besides, I am kind of in a happy relationship too..."

"A relationship? With _whom_?", asked Clary wide-eyed, tugging on his shirt. "Tell me!"

"See. You totally sound like a nagging little sister", grinned Jace as he dodged her.

"Oh, shut up", huffed Clary, cheeks flushed pleasantly – because what he just said had really been exactly what Clary had needed to hear. "Wait. Don't tell me it's... it's _Maia_?"

"What? Where did that come from?", grunted Jace and made a disturbed face as the three sat down.

"Well. You two have this at-each-other's-throat thing going on. If we were in some teen drama TV show, you two would totally scream at each other and then start going at it", added Simon.

He relaxed a little as he watched Jace and Clary with each other, both looking happy. But not the kind of happy he had been afraid of; the kind of sibling-happy that he had kind of admired after Clary had learned that the two of them were siblings. Maybe Simon was being just really paranoid here, after all Clary had chosen to be with him and when she smiled at him, it was genuine. He should stop doubting her. Feeling guilty, he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Clary's lips, startling her a little. Though then she smiled at him, again with that soft, gentle smile of hers, making his heart flutter in a dopey way. Jace snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It's not Maia. _You_ are watching too many teen dramas, Lewis", stated Jace seriously.

"...Lydia?", asked Clary, squinting at him. "Then again. I haven't seen her in a while. When is she going to get back from Idris...? We could use the backup."

"I know", sighed Jace. "Alec talked to her. She'll be back soon. But no, _not_ Alec's ex-fiance."

"Just... spill it. Clary is not going to ease off until you confess", stated Simon seriously.

"Whatever", chuckled Jace as he got up. "I'm not the kind to kiss and tell. Now, if you excuse me, they're waiting for breakfast so I shall go and hunt some down."

"They?", echoed Clary with a frown. "You're not even going to say if it's a guy or a girl."

"I'm not saying anything", declared Jace, zipping his mouth as he left.

/break\

"Hey", whispered Jace gently as he entered the bedroom with a tray of food. "Who wants breakfast? I bought croissants and bagels. And I made coffee."

"My, we did tame the wild Jace Wayland, didn't we, Alexander?", chuckled Magnus roughly.

"...Jace Herondale", said Jace thoughtfully as he sat down with them. "Huh. Sounds weird, huh?"

"It sounds... like something you'd have to get used to", offered Alec gently as he kissed Jace.

"Personally, I think that Jonathan Herondale has a certain ring to it", quipped Magnus, though it fell kind of a little flat. "Come here, sweetheart. I demand my Shadowhunters today."

"I'm more than glad to oblige", sighed Jace as he nuzzled into Magnus' side, kissing him. "After yesterday, I could really use a day off too. Just... with you two."

"I'm not going _anywhere_ ", grunted Alec firmly as he adjusted to sit between them, one arm around each of his lovers, hugging them closer. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Where were you, sweetheart?", asked Magnus as he chewed one of the croissants lazily.

"I went to talk to Clary", replied Jace and leaned in to take a large bite off Magnus' croissant. "Guess... I wasn't the only one afraid of losing her as a sister. Guess she was also afraid to lose me as her brother. I just... told her that she didn't. That if she still... wants me around, she has me. I care about her. A lot. Not being blood shouldn't change anything."

"Of course it doesn't", assured Alec softly. "We're family. All of us. Despite blood."

He looked down at Magnus with soft eyes and the warlock offered a faint smile in return. Magnus knew. He knew that he had his Shadowhunters. Not just Alec and Jace, he knew Clary and even Isabelle cared, so did Simon and Raphael. He wasn't alone. He wasn't that scared little boy anymore, even if the memories felt too close to the surface to be comfortable. But what Jace and Alec had said last night was right. He would be fine, because he had his family.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I... don't mean to make this a thing, this one-fic-per-episode, but it somehow happened again xD" I just kind of really liked Sebastian's reasoning for why Clary's runes don't work; that she WANTED Jace as her brother. I love their sibling-relationship and even though I know canon is going to head toward a romance between the two eventually, I am very happy pretending they're happy siblings :D  
_


End file.
